


Rose in Bloom

by HelenaHermione



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Rose, F/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaHermione/pseuds/HelenaHermione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem inspired by the first few minutes in 'Rose', it is an interpretive piece mimicking a reaction/experience of encountering/being part of the Doctor Who renewal in the first series (for initiated and uninitiated alike) as Rose. Also inspired by fan analysis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose in Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about putting this in a poetry book as 'unauthorized' with a disclaimer on fair use and BBC owns Doctor Who. But the rest of the poetry in that book would be original, non-Doctor Who stuff and...ah, I was just thinking about the legality issues. See, this describes the first couple of minutes in Rose, which may or may not be 'a significant portion' of the copyrighted work. Don't know if that would be a problem per se, but might as well play on the safe side here.
> 
> I should say as well that this is not just inspired by Rose, but also by analytical texts like About Time and TARDIS Eruditorum that have analyzed the show, and this episode in particular, with truly in-depth detail, hinted at here. Excellent works.

**Rose in Bloom**

**Inspired by Doctor Who: Rose**

 

Through the vortex…see the earth in its majesty,

Never mind how crudely formed and misshapen,

Mistaken, it might be, but how pristine it looks from above.

See below to its depths, the world whizzes by you,

And the clock ticks and chimes.

 

Awaken you slumbering beast, who rested too long and

Knows not what happened to you in absentia.

But the world moved on and so shall you.

Arise and greet the day, long in coming.

Start afresh and renewed not in the same old way,

The tired, humdrum, boring way that nearly got you killed

The first time round, but in a new way,

A different way that begs and imagines a change in

Concept and execution, in perception and worship.

 

Focus on the mindless, self-determined struggles

Of a person longing to escape who is trapped

And bound by the strictures and structure

Of law and society,

The mindless, heartless plastic figures

 

Riding around on a red bus, chasing after not a dream

But a way of living and life, existing to work

And slave away in a store, never minding what needs

To be done beyond a wish for something

Beyond what is allowed or usual, a wish for adventure

In a sense if there is any adventure left to be had.

But it is always the same and very pink.

 

In the circus twirls the bear, miming eating and

Acting like a clown with a foolish kiss in store. Is it love?

Is it something more or less? Can it be true that this is life?

Where is the love and passion in this life of misery and woe?

 

Always the same, running away.

Awaken, you slumbering beast,

Adventure is there to be had,

Around the corner and down the stairs,

It takes much more than you had.

What is down here, what can be found

In the darkness below? Nothing, I swear.

 

Who lurks in the corner? Who lurks in the shade?

Just mindless automatons, what sort of horror

Is there to be had? Something is wrong here.

What’s that sound, what’s that noise?

Is it a ghost or a creep? Something strange, a sigh of relief?

 

They don’t move, they don’t speak, they don’t sing, but what is this?

A shadow, a reflection, wandering through the dark?

What is this moment? What is there to be discovered here?

Something is amiss, something is wrong,

Doors keep slamming shut on me.

Don’t shut me out, don’t lock me out,

I’ve got a job to do here. Who is wandering about?

 

You’re trapped in a nightmare

With an old friend in an old adventure.

 

Who is this? Why are they moving towards me,

What have I done to offend?

Can I speak, can I run, see what you have gotten yourself into?

They are just mindless plastic figures, but they move.

 

Disruption in the scheme, this wasn’t supposed to happen.

This wasn’t supposed to be my day to die,

Just an ordinary day, no rhyme or reason,

Just my season, I suppose.

Close your eyes and will it to come, wait for it

To come, what is the point in resisting?

Was this supposed to happen?

 

Too young and in bloom, but wait, what’s this?

A hand to hold,

A hand to touch, a word spoken, what is the meaning?

Reach out to save

And run away.

 

Will you come away with me?

No time to resist, no point in resisting,

Just running away with a stranger, where is the danger?

Just behind you, it’s all around you, run faster to the stairs,

To the lift, elevate. You can’t catch me!

 

Keep running, keep living, keep surviving for another day.

Wrench it off! A hand is lost, but a foothold gained.

Who is this? What is this?

Can you tell me the truth, one that you and I will believe?

No, you cannot, I do not believe anything you say.

 

What is this sudden shock of life and death?

How can someone be dead that I just met yesterday?

And what is that light?

Running through corridors, will there be a lot more of this?

Yes, if you stay with me.

No, I will not stay, not when you keep pushing me away.

 

What is this feeling I have for you

When I barely even know who or what you are?

I’m in a state of shock, I’ve completely lost control of the situation,

I can’t even begin to tell you what the situation might be.

Can you tell me the truth, will I understand you?

Will I believe you? Who are you?

 

I am Rose in Bloom and I am

Going away again. Goodbye,

And run fast far away from here,

Yet not too far when

It will all explode.

 

In the darkness, in the shadows,

I’m not sure what’s happening here, what shall I do?

Where shall I go? Somewhere far away. What is happening

On the roof--but it explodes and makes such a pretty sight.

 

It’s all gone, it’s all over, but I’m still running away from here.

He’s all gone, he’s all over, how can he survive?

Something lurks in the shadows and shade

Just beyond sight and meaning.


End file.
